


Get on Your Knees

by jjsoc10



Series: Be Mine [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Interviews, minor Civil War spoilers, sebastian being a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjsoc10/pseuds/jjsoc10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian, who always seems so calm and collected during interviews, suddenly becomes extremely nervous just as you all are getting ready to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get on Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to Pearly Whites and Lacy Tights. Also up on my Tumblr (haloedbarnes).

“Alright everyone, thanks again for coming today. I’d like to go ahead and introduce our next panel of guests. Put your hands together for the cast of Captain America: Civil War!”

Your face splits into a smile as you follow Anthony, Chris, and Sebastian onto the stage, waving at the crowd as they explode into cheers. You settle into your seat between Sebastian and Chris, accepting a handheld microphone from one of the volunteers. Once everyone is settled and the audience quiets, the moderator begins.

“Thanks so much for being here this evening. First of all, congratulations on such a successful movie.” The audience cheers again at his words. “Each of you has now done multiple movies with Marvel – did you know when you signed on that it would be this crazy?”

You nod absentmindedly as you look at the other actors, each of you waiting for another person to respond. Finally, Chris jumps in.

“Yeah, and I’ve talked about this a lot in interviews before, but I was definitely apprehensive about saying yes to the role. I mean, six pictures is huge to begin with, but after the success of Iron Man I kind of had an idea that this films were going to be big too.”

Sebastian nods in agreement. “Yeah, my thought process was pretty similar. But, you know, I love Bucky, and I love playing Bucky, and it didn’t really matter to me what the success was because I just love the character so much.”

Naturally, his answer is extremely well thought-out, and you mentally chide yourself as you open your mouth to follow it. “I feel the same about my character. But I also joined Marvel much later, after the first few movies came out, so I had a pretty good idea of how popular the next couple would be.” You keep your answer short, knowing that most of the audience was probably here for your co-stars. Anthony gives a similar response to yours, given that he hadn’t joined until the last Captain America.

Most of the moderator’s questions are along the same lines and are addressed to all of you, except for a few he pulls from Tumblr or other social media sites. When he mentions Bucky’s plums, you laugh loudly.

“I said the mid-credits scene should be Bucky finally getting to eat his plums!” you say, earning a rush of laughter from the audience. Sebastian chuckles beside you.

“That would’ve been great.”

“So you never got your plums?” asks the moderator.

“Well I bought ‘em, but I never got to eat ‘em!”

The moderator reaches down beside him to pull out a brown paper bag, passing it to Anthony. “Well, I think we might be able to fix that.”

“No way,” says Sebastian, grabbing the bag and pulling out a plum. “This is awesome!” He takes a huge bite, grinning like a little kid with his mouth full of fruit. You giggle and pull out your phone to snap a photo.

Anthony grabs the bag from him and pulls out a few plums. “I’m like the Marvel Oprah,” he says, dropping a few in his lap. “You get a plum! You get a plum!” He throws them out one by one into the crowd.

Once everyone has mostly settled down again, the moderator takes some questions from the audience. As expected, they’re mostly for your co-stars, though a few fans ask some good, intense questions about you and your character. After about fifteen minutes of fan questions, the moderator takes back control. He shoots you a lopsided grin and your stomach sinks as you realize what he’s going to ask.

“Before we let you go, I’ve got one more question for you guys. I heard a rumor that there’s some romance going on up here,” he says, wiggling his eyebrows. Anthony leans forward immediately.

“Oh yeah, we’ve been meaning to tell you. Vanilla Ice and I have been dating for six months.”

You all laugh hard at that, and you’re grateful that he’s lightened the mood. Sebastian smiles at you and grabs your hand as he moves the microphone up.

“Yes, we’re seeing each other.”

“And how long has that been going on?”

“Since production ended?” you respond, turning up the last word to make it a question rather than a statement. Sebastian nods in agreement.

“We hung out a lot on set, but we didn’t exactly have a lot of free time. A few weeks after filming I called her up and asked her to have dinner with me.”

“Well, congratulations to the both of you. And thank you again, all of you, for spending some time here with us. It’s always great to see you and I hope you enjoy the rest of the weekend!”

The crowd cheers again as you all stand up, waving and saying “Thanks,” into your microphones. You turn to your left to exit the stage, but a firm hand on your upper arm stops you from moving.

“Actually, I think we’ve got one more thing left to do,” says the moderator.

You turn around to see Sebastian gazing down at you with a nervous smile. You briefly wonder why – the hard part is done, you’re all getting off stage – when he opens his mouth.

“This past – I, uh, this…dammit.” He drags a hand over his face. “I knew I was gonna fuck this up.” He shakes his head and you glance at Chris, who’s got a stupidly huge grin plastered on his face.

_What the fuck is going on?_

Sebastian clears his throat, bringing your attention back to him. “This past year has been the best of my entire life. I wake up every day and pinch myself because I still can’t believe this isn’t a dream, that you’re actually real and want to be with me.”

“Sebastian –“

He shushes you gently, a familiar smirk playing on his lips. “Just let me finish. You’ve made me the happiest man alive, and I can’t imagine spending a single day of my life without you. I’ve thought about this – about us – a lot, and I really think there’s only one thing left to do.”

He steps back then, and the realization of what’s coming next hits you like a bolt of lightning just as he gets down on one knee.

Your hand flies up to cover your mouth and you suddenly can’t hear anything, though you don’t know if it’s because of the blood rushing to your ears or the deafening screams from the audience. Sebastian pulls out a little black box from his jacket pocket, opening it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring nestled in the velvet. It’s gorgeously simple; the band is thin and plain, rising effortlessly into a single round jewel encased by silver detailing.

Dimly, you realize he’s brought the microphone back up and is saying something.

“Will you marry me?”

You can’t help the tears that fall, covering your eyes with your hand before remembering that he needs an answer.

“Yes,” you whisper. Then, in case he didn’t hear you, you bring your microphone up again, practically shouting. “Yes, a thousand times yes!”

Sebastian’s face splits into a grin so wide you think it might break his mouth, leaping up from the floor to pull you into an embrace. You’re crying freely now, staining his shirt with tears, but that’s the farthest thing from your mind. He leans down to kiss you sweetly, a kiss that doesn’t last nearly long enough, but between the crying and the shock you’re out of breath almost immediately.

He grins down at you again, and you notice he’s also started crying as he fumbles with the ring to pull it out of its box. You extend your left hand to allow him to slide it onto your fourth finger. Chris and Anthony, whom you’ve forgotten about, step forward to congratulate you two. Chris claps a hand on Sebastian’s back, embracing you in a tight hug before the four of you are ushered away.

The crowd hasn’t stopped cheering since you said yes, the sound making it impossible to hear anything, but Sebastian leans down to place his lips by your ear as you make your way off stage.

“I love you.”


End file.
